1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a plow blade and more specifically it relates to an adjustable plow blade which is adapted to be easily reconfigured between multiple configurations, including a straight-blade configuration and a V-shaped configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Plow blades are utilized on a wide range of vehicles and tool to aid in moving various types of materials. For example, plow blades are commonly used on a tractor for moving debris to various locations. Plow blades are also commonly used on snow-moving tools, such as a handheld snow plow as shown and described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/786,700.
While plow blades have improved over the years, they are generally difficult to connect and disconnected from tools and/or vehicles. Additionally, plow blades are typically comprised of a fixed configuration and are not adjustable into multiple configurations to suit different applications. Where such adjustments are possible, they are often unnecessarily complicated for the common user to perform.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved adjustable plow blade which is adapted to be easily reconfigured between multiple configurations, including a straight-blade configuration and a V-shaped configuration.